creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Becky Fraise
Author's Note: I'm no artist to draw something, but I do have great imagination when it comes to making some characters! I hope you'll like this.) Appearance Becky Has long brown hair just right under her shoulders. She wears a red hoodie with a white color on the hood and also an orange shirt inside, wearing black pants and white shoes. She also wears a black bandanna around her mouth, nothing damaged on her mouth really she just wears it like that. Personality Her personality is a bit....QUIET. She hardly shows ANY of her emotions so it's difficult to tell of how she actually look or feel. But that doesn't mean she's LITERALLY quiet. She can communicate with others but when it comes to talking to the new person or an annoying person or a stupid person or an idiot person or- You already get the point. She doesn't talk to them much. The only people that she talked with the most is the Mistress or the sisters or some people that she teamed up with but everyone else she gives them a silent treatment. Origin Becky was only 13 years old in her high school year. She gets bullied most of the time ever since in 8th grade because of her father. Most people heard rumor about her father that he was a drunker, a cheater and a thief. Her father had causes her life like a living HELL. When she started High School. Many students didn't talk to her nor even looked at her. They see her as a threat and a disappointment instead of seeing her as a human being who was broken. She wishes that her mother would just make a divorced with her so called 'father' but whenever she tried convincing her mother to do so she declined that and went to work. She doesn't understand why won't her mother just divorced with her father since she has the right to do so. As months were passed by, most of the students started harassing her even the guys were also trying to get a hit at her as well. She ignores them but deep inside, she wishes that they could just leave her alone. Until after school, she was on her way home as she went through ally to take a shortcut until a guy had caught her and pulled her to the dark ally. She noticed that it was one of her classmates who was bullying her. She tried to get out of his grasp as he was about to force her to unclothed herself but got punched no the face as she ran away. She was crying on her way as she ran inside the house and closed the door before locking it and sat on the floor. She can't even take it anymore with this pain and suffering from other people until she heard some loud crashing and yelling upstairs as she knew who it was. She got up and quickly ran upstairs as she got to her mother rooms and heard yelling when she recognize it was her father. She tried opening the door but it was locked and could hear her mother screaming as she bang on the door yelling to her father to open the door. She kept banging, yelling and begging to him to open the door. Until she heard silenced, she didn't hear her mother or her father before she jolted seeing the door open and saw her father. She slowly step back as tears were still in her eyes before looking at his hand that has bloodstained on it. She pushed her father out of the way and ran inside the room before she stopped and froze seeing her mother laying on the ground. She saw that her head was bleeding out and saw the broken lamp as there was blood on the bottom. She slowly walked up to her and knelt down as she pulled her mother closed and hugged her while crying. Until her father was walking towards her with no regrets in his heart before seeing Becky grabbed something behind her mother's back and stood up stabbing against his stomach before she gets pushed down. She looked up at him seeing him pulling a piece of the broken lamp and threw down as he quickly walked towards her and grabbed her by the hair pulling her out of the house. She screamed and tries to call for help before she was thrown onto the kitchen floor as she crawls away. then he grabbed her again and put her on the counter while gripping her throat. She struggles to get him off of her before she saw the knife and trying to reach for it before her vision was a bit blurry. But she kept fighting until she got the knife and stabbed her father against his chest multiple of times before he fell on the ground and bleeding out. She huff as she looked at her lifeless father laying on the ground. The way she looked at him being dead and feeling no regrets of killing him. She felt quite.....satisfy and relieve. While she carries her dead parents and was about to drag them about before hearing a door open and saw a lady wearing some slutty clothes while on her phone before looking at her in horror expression. Becky quickly grabbed the knife and ran up to her before she could run away and stabbed her behind the back before watching her fall onto her knees and lay on the ground. Until she saw the phone and grabbed it as she looked it through. Then she saw her father's number on there which it shocked her and made her feel with anger and disgust. She sigh and took all the three dead bodies outside into the forest. Which is not easy for her since she is not that strong. As she dug her mother into the ground but had left her father and the lady laying there like that since she thinks that they don't deserve to be in peace. And now, she's alone. She's an orphan but she can't go back for she know that someone had already called the police and they might think that it was her so she walked into the forest leaving the bodies before she met someone wearing a black cloak. She got her knife out and was in her fighting position as she saw the stranger pulling the hood down and notice it was a woman. She perked when this stranger asked her if she would like to stay with her and also offered her revenge to those who disrespected her. Becky had thought about it ass he took her offer and walked with this mysterious woman deep into the forest where no one could gone that deep before. Facts * Becky was 13 years old when her father is being abusive to her and her mother * She drinks alcohol at the age of 20 when she stay at her Mistress' mansion (because of her stressed from what happened before she met her) * She doesn't talk to others much * Becky can only give information to her Mistress or the sisters * Owner of this Character belongs to SamoanaGirl101 Category:Work In Progress Category:OC Category:Female Category:Killer Category:Human Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Mature